


Everyone Wants to Be Her or Do Her [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crush, F/F, Gen, Gossip, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Everyone Wants to Be Her or Do Her" by Margo_Kim.</p><p>Written for the Avengers kink meme: "Agent Hill is badass. The fact that she's beautiful is entirely beside the point. It's like the cherry on the BAMF sundae. Many of the women of SHIELD have a girl-crush on her. The younger female agents often forget they're SHIELD agents (and adults) around her."</p><p>After the end of a long, long week, SHIELD Agent Jaqui Romera just wants to get drunk with her friend and talk about how much she wants to have sex with her superior officer. Is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Wants to Be Her or Do Her [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everyone Wants to Be Her or Do Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531869) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



mp3, Length: 10:22  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/everyone%20wants%20to%20be%20her%20or%20do%20her.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/everyone-wants-to-be-her-or-do-her).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of [Fem!Slash February](http://archiveofourown.org/series/71251) and [February Femfest](http://februaryfemfest.tumblr.com/), I wanted to do something that involved ladies appreciating other ladies and I immediately thought of this story. Maria Hill doesn't get nearly as much love as she deserves in fandom.


End file.
